


The Past in the Present

by Sunnyhills



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyhills/pseuds/Sunnyhills
Summary: The Bellas have won World's, and they are now ready to move forward with their lives. But first, they are going to Jurassic World for the grand opening! Claire Deering, Operations Manager of Jurassic World, has been busy the last decade working her way to find success, and now she's found it.Beca and Aubrey become closer than they were before. Feelings and adventure ensue once the Bellas dock on the island. Will the Bellas survive on Isla Nublar?





	

“Oh my goodness, Beca! Are you serious? This is so awesome! This is the best last year of college ever! We won World’s and we’re all graduating. But, now we’re going on a trip for free to the most exclusive grand opening: Jurassic World!” Chloe Beale bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning excitedly. This was the most anticipated theme park opening in the world because this park was going to have carnivorous dinosaurs. There had been a smaller park opening ten years ago with only a select few herbivores. Achieving great success and many more sponsors, bringing in billions of dollars to the company, Mr. Masrani and his team announced that the new ‘Jurassic World’ would open in five years. And now is when the world could experience walking among all dinosaurs.

Stacie stood up from her seat on the couch’s arm and sauntered over to Beca Mitchell, captain of the Barden Bellas. She slung her arm over their captain’s shoulders, which caused the tiny brunette to falter and grunt.“Yeah, babe! How did you ever score these tickets? Passes sold out the first ten minutes of the sale.” Stacie became Beca’s sister over the past four years, and Beca wouldn’t trade Stacie for anyone else. Sure, Beca was close with everyone, but she felt a different type of connection with Stacie. She had even confided that she fancied Aubrey when they were really drunk their first year in university.

Stacie and Beca become good friends during their Freshmen year and then over the next three years they became like sisters, which was a big deal to Beca. They often spent time in Beca’s dorm room, listening to mixes and talking about what they wanted to do in life. What surprised Beca about Stacie was that Stacie was the only Presidential Scholar in their whole year. She had earned free tuition and had been accepted in the guaranteed pre-medical program. Stacie had even said that MIT had contacted her about studying physics, but Stacie had a passion for cuticle care. She eventually decided to do both hobbies, which not only impressed Beca, but also slightly intimidated her. Beca only really felt comfortable talking to Stacie, and sometimes Chloe, about sensitive topics. Beca rolled her eyes as she looked up to Stacie.

“Yeah, Shorty, fess up. Tell us who you had to kill to get these perks. Did Lily help you at all?” Fat Amy was joining in on teasing Beca who was blushing from all of the attention. Lily on the other hand was wide-eyed and moving her mouth like a fish.

“I rode a dinosaur once,” Lily said inaudibly. Silence fell over the group as they tried to hear what their friend had said. Shrugging, Beca decided to interject.

"No, Amy, I did not have to kill anyone, neither did Lily. My Aunt Claire actually gave the passes to me. She’s Jurassic World’s Operations Director. She gave me more passes when she heard I was graduating and that we won World’s for a capella.” Everyone was too excited to see that the mention of Beca’s aunt brought sadness to the captain’s face.

The rest of the girls talked animatedly to each other, discussing what they were going to pack and what they were most excited about to see. Stacie, still attached to Beca, led the shorter girl to the private den in the next room to the smaller sofa on the far side of the room.

“Wow, Becs. Are you two close? You’ve never told me about her. We’ve talked about everything together,” Stacie asked quietly with a slight hurt tone in her voice. They didn’t pay attention to the loud shrieks of shouting and laughing coming from the living room. Beca leant into Stacie and whispered a short story to her friend.

“…A long time ago, my mother had three sisters. The youngest sister was driven, so she could to be the best. She ended up leaving our family and never contacted anyone once she finished college. My mom, Lauren, was the oldest, and I was seven when Aunt Claire left. My other aunt though, Karen, was heartbroken. She was closer in age to Aunt Claire, so when her youngest sister left she lost herself. She ended up having two kids, Zach and Gray, with Scott Mitchell. “

“Mitchell? Your dad?”

“Yeah, Mitchell…. When my dad left my mom, he apparently visited Karen when she was about to graduate from Barden. They got drunk and ended up hooking-up. Karen got pregnant and they got married. She became a stay at home wife while Scott became a professor at Barden.” Stacie wiped a stray tear that trickled down Beca’s cheek. “Anyway, when Mom heard that Karen had Zach she became depressed. We were still living in a small town, and everyone gossiped about us. Long story short, Mom ended up quitting her job. We ended up moving back into my grandma’s house until I graduated from high school.

Scott found out that I wasn’t planning on going to college, and told me, after ten years of not speaking to me or Mom, that I needed to go to college. I mean, what the hell? Karen didn’t even ask about my mom at all. Aunt Claire knows both sides though. She was still working her ass off when Scott left, but she found some time to visit me and Mom. She sends birthday and Christmas gifts still, but I haven’t spoken to her since high school.” Beca cuddled deeper into Stacie, feeling more vulnerable than ever now that she had revealed one of her biggest family secrets. “…Mom almost killed herself after Scott left,” Beca whispered. Stacie’s hold around Beca tightened comfortingly.

“Becs, I am so sorry,” Stacie said with a kiss to the top of Beca’s head. “Scott’s an ass for leaving you and your mom. He doesn’t deserve you and neither does Karen. You have me, Chloe, Amy, Lily, CR, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, and Flo. Hell, you even have Aubrey.” Stacie tickled Beca’s side, which gained her a giggle and a blush from her captain. “Don’t deny that you two haven’t been emailing and texting. You always have the biggest smile on your face when you talk to her… You have all of us with you. We’re your family. And when I discover a wormhole or something, I’ll send Scott through it.” Beca laughed against Stacie, appreciative of having her as a best friend.

Standing by the door unnoticed was the Bella’s former captain, Aubrey. She came to surprise her former teammates and Beca specifically. However, hearing Beca tell the story made her heart break. She wanted nothing more than to scoop the alt-girl up and cuddle her to help the girl to feel better. Hearing Beca tell her story froze her mind, not hearing about how she and Beca kept in contact. Sure they had talked about anything that they could think of, but they hadn’t gotten into the depths of Beca’s past. That was something Aubrey had been working towards. She wanted to know everything about Beca. Sadly, she could only see Beca and the Bellas once every two months because The Lodge of Fallen Leaves was incredibly busy every day of the year.

Originally, Aubrey said that she couldn’t make the trip because The Lodge at Fallen Leaves was extremely busy and business was booming. But after many hours of thinking and a persuading phone call from the leggy brunette, Stacy, she decided to close the camp for a month, telling her clients that she was taking the time to think of creative exercises for them to do. They bought it happily accepting her reasons. She already had many ideas in her repertoire, but she would still think of some while on vacation. Deciding to make herself known, Aubrey knocked on the doors frame. The two girls jumped in their spots on the couch. Beca turned her body to hide and wipe away the tears that escaped from her dark blue eyes, hoping Aubrey had not seen her cry.

“Aubrey, hi!” Stacie said, greeting the blonde. “What are you doing here? We thought you were busy with the lodge.” Stacie winked as she stood up and hugged Aubrey who was still standing by the door.

“I closed the lodge for a month. I didn’t want to miss this Bella’s trip. I missed everyone a lot.” Aubrey peered around Stacie’s body to look at Beca, whose face was now clear of tear stains, but a light red rim around the blue eyes were the only evidence that the girl was crying.

“Hey, Bree,” Beca greeted her crush with a wide and relieved smile. Feeling bold, but also vulnerable, Beca approached and wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s neck, nuzzling into the girl’s neck. “I missed you,” she whispered into the neck.

“I’m going to go,” Stacie mouthed to Aubrey. The blonde nodded and held on to Beca tighter. Once Stacie was gone did Aubrey decide to talk.

“I missed you too, Becs. The lodge isn’t as fun when you’re not there to back talk my orders,” Aubrey said playfully, hoping to change the girl’s mood. Beca chuckled and breathed in Aubrey’s mountain pine scent. “Do you want to talk about what you told Stacie?” Beca froze and gathered that Aubrey must have heard the story she had told Stacie. “I wanted to surprise you, and Chloe said you were in here with Stacie. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I’m sorry.”

“…. No, it’s fine. I was probably going to tell you sooner or later.” Beca pulled back and gave Aubrey a reassuring smile to let the woman know there was no harm done. “We’re leaving tomorrow. Are you ready?”

Noticing the abrupt change in topic, Aubrey knew Beca was at her emotional capacity for the day. She would ask another day.  
“Who do you think you’re talking to, Hobbit? Of course I’m ready. I’m always ready,” Aubrey said jokingly. Beca laughed and hugged the blonde again, resting her head on Aubrey’s chest.

“Well, that’s good. That means you can help me. I haven’t even started packing for this two-week vacation.”

Aubrey gasped and immediately pulled a laughing Beca up the stairs to start packing.  
“Beca, let’s move! We need to start your packing now! We’re leaving early in the morning!”

“Bree, calm down,” Beca said while laughing. “I was joking. I did pack some stuff. All I need to pack is my headphones and our tickets into my backpack.”

Aubrey heaved an exasperated sigh and leant against the staircase’s wall. “Beca, I almost had a heart attack.” Aubrey lightly pushed Beca’s away, but the alt-girl swayed right back to her though.

“I’m sorry, Bree. I just love pushing your buttons,” Beca said with a cheeky grin.

“Of course you do, Beca. I know this very well. You even push my buttons when you email and call me.” Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go back down. We’re going to have pizza for dinner.” Before Aubrey could protest the unhealthy dinner, she was cut off by Beca. “I kind of hoped you would come. So, I ordered some healthy salads too. Don’t worry, I know you like your vegetables. I like them too now, which is why I ordered some too.” Beca held out her hand to Aubrey. They walked back to their friends and talked excitedly about their upcoming trip.

\--------------------------------------------

Before readying for bed the Bellas triple checked that they had packed what they needed. And thanks to Aubrey they were ready to leave right away to head to the port.

“Okay, Bellas, head to bed and lights out. I know everyone is excited for tomorrow, but don’t stay up and talk all night,” Aubrey said. She was still smiling even though she received pouts and grumbles. However, she eyed Stacie as the girl made her way over to Beca. Aubrey knew they were close friends, like sisters, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous of Stacie.

“Hey, Becs,” Stacie said before leaning in to whisper in the ear covered with monstrosities. “I’ll stay with the Jessicas tonight so Aubrey can stay with you. Or I’ll stay with Chloe, whoever has more room.” Stacie leaned back and grinned at Beca, looking like she was going laugh at any moment.

“Stacie, no! She’s staying with Chloe!” Beca said in a harsh whisper. “It’s Jessica and Denise anyway…. Or is it Jessica and Ashley? Which one is Jessica?”

“Oh please, I can feel the holes she’s burning into my head right now, and I don’t even have to turn around to know. Aubrey’s staying with you, and that’s final. I think she’s jealous that I’m so close to you right now,” Stacie said still whispering. The leggy brunette had a wolfish grin on her face and spoke in a louder voice. “…Watch this.” Stacie stepped forward until there was only an inch between her and Beca.

“What are you-“

“Wanna sleep with me tonight, Becs? I know we could try many different fun things if you know what I mean.” Stacie squealed and laughed like a hyena as she dodged and ran away from a mortified and blushing Beca. “Night, Aubrey, Becs!”

Beca knew she couldn’t catch the giraffe that just ran away. She would just wait for her revenge on Stacie. A coughing behind her reminded her that Aubrey was still downstairs with her. She looked at the stoic blonde and felt nervous. Beca prayed that Stacie’s joke didn’t affect Aubrey too much.

“That’s Stacie alright,” Beca said with an uncomfortable chuckle. When Aubrey’s facial expression didn’t change Beca quickly tried to mollify the situation. “She was just kidding, Bree. Stacie’s like my older sister who enjoys embarrassing me until I’m at the point where I might faint from all the blood rushing to my head. Please, don’t believe her,” Beca pleaded.

Thankfully, Aubrey’s face relaxed and gave Beca an amused smile. “It’s fine, Beca. I’m just feeling a little off today, sorry.” Aubrey did tell the truth, somewhat, but she couldn’t tell Beca how she felt. She couldn’t say how she had been in love with the alt-girl since they won national’s together. But she kept the feelings bottled up because Beca was happy with Jesse, but since they emailed and talked on the phone with each other she knew Beca broke up with Jesse because they both didn’t feel the spark after the first two years of dating, which made Aubrey happy. And after a total of three years of waiting she could finally make her move. But now Stacie was pushing her buttons by flaunting the close relationship the two had. Aubrey took a deep breath and gave Beca a small genuine smile. If she couldn’t be with Beca romantically she could hopefully live with having the alt-girl as a best friend.

“Are you sure, Bree?” Beca tilted her head to the side and looked concerned at Aubrey. “Bree, you’re one of my best friends believe it or not. I care about you, and I want to let you know if you want to talk I can listen…. It’s ironic that I’m the one saying that since I’m usually not that good with words and emotions together. I mean feelings, you know? I used to run away from that. Basically anything that had to do with emotions and relationships…Specifically, talking about romantic relationships, sex, or just…. Oh no. Shit.” Beca was wide-eyed, realizing she was just rambling about sex or something like that. “Forget I said anything, Bree! Except the part where you can talk to me about anything.”

Aubrey smiled widely at how cute Beca was when she rambled. She released a giggle tears filled the corner of her eyes. She loved to hear Beca ramble. She also loved to read the ramblings in their emails too. Beca smiled widely because she could listen to Aubrey laugh for the rest of her life. The brunette started laughing along with the blonde because she thought about how ridiculous she may have sounded.

“Thank you, Beca. I haven’t laughed that hard in a while,” Aubrey said while wiping her teary eyes dry.

“You’re welcome. Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

“Yes, we should. I hope Chloe’s not talking and bouncing on the walls. She’ll be exhausted tomorrow,” Aubrey joked.

“Actually, Stacie said she was going to stay with Chloe tonight. You’ll be bunking with me tonight if that alright with you?” On the outside Beca kept her face stoic, but on the inside there was a hurricane whirling around. Her stomach felt like it was knotting itself while her heart was pounding in her chest. Little did she know Aubrey was feeling the exact same way.

“Ye-” Aubrey coughed to clear her suddenly dry throat. “Yes, that is perfectly fine with me. Let’s go, it’s late and we should go to sleep.” Beca silently agreed by yawning and trying to blink away the tiredness she instantly felt. “C’mon, Becs.” Aubrey giggled at how adorable Beca was. The alt-girl looked like a cute puppy trying to stay awake.

When they reached Beca’s room, Beca, out of habit, took her pants and bra off immediately. Aubrey, on the other hand, was staring at the alabaster skin and how perfectly toned Beca’s legs were. She had even saw two peaks trying to poke through Beca’s shirt. Aubrey’s desire to kiss the girl and memorize every inch of the Beca’s body grew, but she knew she had to reel in her feelings. She couldn’t jump the girl.  
Beca just wants to be friends. Best friends. Best friends. Don’t jump her. Realizing she was thinking and staring too long, Aubrey followed suit and took her pants and bra off as well.

They climbed into bed and laid in silence, both staring at the ceiling. Excited giggles and loud whispers could be heard throughout the house, all except for Beca’s room, which was dead silent.  
Beca, feeling bold again, turned onto her side and moved towards Aubrey. She rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder and placed her arm around the thin waist.

“Goodnight, Aubrey,” Beca whispered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Changing Beca’s father’s name to Scott and a bit of her family tree for this story. The timeline for Jurassic World and Pitch Perfect is different (it’s like a mesh between the two). Also, I do not own the Pitch Perfect or Jurassic Park/World franchises.  
> \---------------------------------
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it or have some thoughts!! :D


End file.
